Origins of EVIL
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: This thrilling origin story will reveal how different villains from many realms of the Fictional Universe, formed a powerful organization
1. Introduction Info

For many years, The Dimension Crossers, a heroic group of many different characters from many realms of the Fictional Universe, have done a lot of good deeds and stopped villains from getting away with their evil plans, even if it happened in the most silliest or dramatic ways possible. But one villain decides to take a stand, and start a powerful organization of villains to stop anyone who stands in their way. Some that are powerful and some that are not so powerful.

This story will reveal the origins of how each member joined this organization named, Every Villain Is Lemons, otherwise known as E.V.I.L. And no they're not the same members from the Spongebob episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5," these villains are from many different franchises and I guarantee you readers, there will be a lot more than 3 members. Stay Tuned


	2. A Dreadful Beginning

June 21st, 2016, A turtle/dragon-ish creature named Bowser, finally woke up after being knocked out unconsciously for a very long time along with his son, Bowser Jr. He looked around and found himself in some kind of sunny palm tree forest before he asked himself "Where am I?" After thinking for a moment he then remembered what happened many hours ago. "Wait a minute, I remember now, it was those foolish Dimension Crossers who blasted Jr and I out of that cave and defeated Master Hotaru!" He exclaimed before getting angry. His son then asks him "What do we do now dad?" Before Bowser breathes in and out before responding "I...I don't know Jr...it always seems like villains like us are being beaten by pitiful heroes. Not just that pesky plumber Mario and his brother Luigi, but also that clever ninja Stealth Elf, that blonde-haired human she's in love with, and the rest of their friends!"

Bowser than sat down before giving a sigh of disappointment and continuing his statement. "Although, working for Hotaru was probably one of the most intriguing things I've ever done as a villain, she was serious, powerful, and truly evil, just like me. It was like being apart of a new evil league-" Bowser then paused for a moment as he then got an idea. "Dad, are you okay?" Jr asked before his father replied "Oh I'm better than ever now Jr, in fact I have a new plan." He then asked Jr "Remember how we were apart of that villain league led by Bill Cipher who then helped out Hotaru after Bill was unfortunately defeated?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Jr said before his father continued his statement, "Because starting today, I will start a new evil league of fictional villains and lead them to victory!" He said before laughing maniacally as his son then smiled and replied "Excellent idea, with you as the leader of a new villain league, we would be unstoppable!" Then a mysterious female voice said "Indeed we would baby~!"

"Who said that?" Bowser asked before the mysterious figure revealed herself, she was a skilled fighter wearing a red suit with black and greyish armor on it, she had a bit of dark skin and black hair. This female then said "Why, I'm your new faithful apprentice Lord Bowser, I've heard so much about you and your great accomplishments as a powerful king. My name is Cree Lincoln, leader of the Teen Ninjas!" Bowser grinned a little bit before smiling as he says "Cree eh? It is good to meet you too!" Before they shook hands for the very first time.

"What kind of skills do you have?" He asked Cree before she responded "Well I have incredible reflexes; excellent fighting skills with my fists, legs, and my staff; my Battle Ready Armor has all kinds of gadgets and gizmos, and let's just say, I also have powerful stench!" "Interesting, you're in!" Bowser exclaimed before Cree smiled, feeling proud that she was the first to join Bowser's new league. Then Jr exclaimed "Dad! I think I found somewhere that could be our lair!" Bowser then walked over and saw that it was a castle that used to belong to SMC's old enemy, Dark Lord, who was now reformed.

"That's Dark Lord's old castle!" Bowser said before thinking for a moment before he realized that they actually can use it as their castle now. "Wait! Since that traitor is on the good side now, I think we can actually use this castle for our own now!" He exclaimed before Cree replies "Agreed, let's head in and give it a little redecorating~" Moments later, the interior of the castle was fully redecorated for Bowser's purposes of his new league. "There we go, now this is our kind of evil lair!" Bowser exclaimed before saying to Cree "You said you had an army right Cree?" Before she replies "Yes I do, plenty and plenty of Teen Ninjas like myself!"

Bowser smiled and replied "Good, tell them the good news and bring them over because my league and it's many future members are gonna need an army of all kinds of loyal minions!" As Cree flies off to find and bring the other Teen Ninjas back to the castle, Bowser then turns to his son and tells him "Jr, I need you to gather all of the Koopas, Goombas, and Hammer Bros we have. We're gonna need all the minions we can get for an army to help serve me and my league's potential members!" Bowser Jr got on his dad's airship and replied "Yes Dad!" Before flying off as well.

Bowser then pulls out his phone to call an old friend of his. Meanwhile in a laboratory in Mobius, an evil scientist named Dr Eggman was working on some new robot models before getting a call from Bowser. "Wha? Bowser? What does he want now?" he asked himself before going over to his computer and answering the call, "Hello Bowser!" He said before Bowser responded "Why hello there Eggman, it's been quite a long time since we saw each other!" "Yes, as in 8 months ago! What do you want?" Dr Eggman asks before Bowser replies "I'm starting a brand new league of villains and I was wondering if you could join and maybe build some new robots as one of many kinds loyal minions to serve the league!" The doctor was very interested and said "This seems like a fantastic offer, I'm in!" Bowser then exclaims "Perfect, get Cortex on the phone and see if he'll join!" Eggman then replies "Right away Lord Bowser!" Before ending the call.

Bowser sat on his new throne and sighed in relief before saying to himself "This is for you Hotaru, you, The Darkness, Chernabog, and most importantly, for you Bill Cipher! I will grow this league and have many fellow villains join in. And together we will finally bring an end to those pitiful Dimension Crossers, no matter how many times we'll fall!" Before he begins laughing evilly once more.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
